


Wasteland Oasis

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long day, Furiosa finds that Max has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa

Once after Furiosa returned from the road, dirty and tired and smelling vaguely of guzzoline, she found him sleeping in the shade of one of the Citadel’s few growing trees. It was a scrawny thing, scrabbling to survive in the sour earth, but it was also a blooming green thing and, for now, that was all that mattered. A dog also slept in his lap–-a young pup that snored very softly as it scratched at Max’s belly with its only front leg, like it was digging or running or just making sure that Max was still really there.

Wincing a little from the pain in her shoulders, Furiosa removed her prosthetic as she sat down beside Max so that she might wait for him to wake; but the heat of the day rose and the sun was so bright that she closed her eyes and, very soon, drifted into a doze herself.

The Dag and Cheedo found them later when they went to tend the tree: Max leaning against Furiosa’s shoulder while her cheek rested against the crown of his head, while the puppy stretched luxuriously across both their laps-–its head cupped in Furiousa’s hand and its tail whumping Max’s thigh softly as the three of them rested in the heat of the day.


End file.
